


Always and Forever

by MellowWrites



Series: TiMER Series [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowWrites/pseuds/MellowWrites
Summary: It's pretty amazing to be in love.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, y'all? Here's a continuation to Numb Our Minds! Mostly these chapters will be little extra snippets to their future together, rather than any actual plot, much like the IwaOi extra chapters of Waking Up In Your Embrace.
> 
> EDIT on 12/1/2018; I don't believe I'll be writing for this series any long... I apologise

It had become normal for Kentarou and Shigeru to appear in one another’s homes after school and practice let out, so Shigeru’s mother had frowned when Shigeru came home without his boyfriend directly after school in the first week of November.

“Is everything alright?” She calls, watching her son rush up the stairs.

“Yes!” He yells back, but she narrows her eyes in suspicion before climbing up the stairs as well. Shigeru is digging around in his desk drawer, muttering to himself when she finds him and Yumi pauses in the doorway. Shigeru frowns when he doesn’t find whatever he was looking for and turns back to find his mother standing there. Yumi keeps her face cool as her son jumps in surprise, shouting out an expletive that isn’t necessary - she chooses to ignore it for now.

“Where’s the love of your life?” She asks, raising a single brow. Shigeru’s face lights with a pink hue and she smiles. “I could have sworn just yesterday you were glued to one another’s side.”

Shigeru clears his throat and shrugs, going to his bedside table now. Momo is sleeping on his pillow, but jolts awake when Shigeru pulls the drawer open and the objects within clatter around. “Ken’s at his dad’s, I’m supposed to change and meet him there for homework but I need to find something first…”

Yumi hums in understanding, leaning against the doorway. “So what’s this something you’re looking for?”

He hesitates and Yumi suddenly feels nervous; while she knows she treated her son badly in the past and has only just begun to accept his personal desires, it still felt difficult to fully understand the relationship he has with Kentarou. She isn’t really sure what to make of his relationship most days, or how things would work between them.

The very thought was something she couldn’t focus on for too long without feeling woozy.

But Shigeru was happy, and that was what mattered, even if she didn’t understand - it didn’t take long for that mantra to become the truth for her. Yumi takes a deep breath and stands straight again, waving her dismal as she walks away. “Never mind, I don’t need to know! Have a good time studying with Kentarou, but please let me know if you’ll be back before six so I can know what to do for dinner.”

Shigeru watches her go and suddenly feels relieved that his mother wasn’t going to pry - he’s not sure how he was going to explain that he was looking for lubricant after Kentarou told him he’d basically used it all during their first time. Biting his lip to avoid saying anything that might bring his mother back, Shigeru turns back to the drawer to see if the bottle he’d bought early that week was still there.

They haven’t had a chance to have sex again after their first time two weeks ago, and Shigeru wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity to try to drive his boyfriend insane the same way he had done to Shigeru.

A vibration in his pocket alerts him to a text the exact moment he finds the lubricant he had hastily stowed away, and Shigeru pockets the small bottle before pulling out his phone. It’s from Kentarou, and he frowns when he reads the preview of the text.

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:07] false alarm  
[15:07] dads still here

Groaning, Shigeru plops down onto his bed and jostles his cat from the bouncing of the mattress, who had yet to run in fear. Momo drops low onto the bed in surprise before hesitantly crawling closer to Shigeru, and he smiles down at the feline as he softly pets his back. “This is the worst, what the hell?”

Another text comes and Shigeru looks dejectedly to his phone.

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:09] maybe i can tell him to leave?

 **to Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:09] no, that’s not fair to him  
[15:10] my mom’s here so that’s a no go…

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:10] fucking hell

Heaving a sigh, Shigeru turns to Momo and pulls him into his lap, to which Momo responds by purring happily in his lap. Trying to think of some other option and coming up empty, Shigeru begins to give up hope of ever getting to have sex again - the first time was clearly a once in a lifetime option and it only left them wanting more.

A knock comes at the door and Shigeru looks up in surprise to see his mother has returned. “I’m going to have to cancel making dinner tonight,” she explains, looking a little sheepish. “Please fend for yourself, or if you can, stay for dinner with Kyoutani-san and Kentarou, okay?”

Shigeru gapes at her for a moment before nodding slowly. “Where are you going?”

“Your father just called to remind me of the dinner party with his co-workers tonight,” his mother admits, “and so I have to get ready to leave. We’ll be home by nine most likely.” 

Nodding again, Shigeru smiles at her. “Okay, have fun,” he waits for her to leave the doorway before looking down at Momo, realization dawning on him a moment later.

Grabbing his phone, he hasitally texts Kentarou and waits for the reply.

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:17] shit really?

 **to Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:18] get your ass over here

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:18] shouldnt i wait for her to leave?

Shigeru stands, displacing Momo to the floor before he goes to look out his bedroom door. He can hear his mother moving around down the hall, and he pulls his bottom lip under his teeth out of habit and consciously chooses to not chew.

 **to Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:21] get your ass over here by 4

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:21] thats enough time?

 **to Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:21] did I stutter?

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:22] this is a text conversation  
[15:22] how do you stutter over text?

 **to Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:22] by 4 Kentarou

 **from Kyoutani Kentarou ❤**  
[15:23] ok

Shigeru locks his phone and makes his way to his parent’s bedroom, knocking politely on the open doorway. “Mom?”

“Yes?” She calls from within the adjacent bathroom, and Shigeru notes the clanking of things being moved around.

“Ken told me his dad wasn’t up to company so I’m not going over now,” he lies, licking his lips and waiting for her answer.

“Do you want to come with us?”

Shigeru tenses at this and shakes his head before remember she can’t see him. “No, I’m just going to do my homework here.”

Something else is moved within the bathroom by the clanking he hears, and Shigeru wonders just what she could be doing to get ready. “Alright then, I’ll leave you some money to order food if you decide to not cook for yourself.”

Smiling, he leans against the doorframe like she had earlier. “Do you need help with getting ready?”

One final thing is placed loudly onto the counter of the bathroom before his mother walks out of the bathroom, her face having a little bit more makeup than before and her hair freshly brushed. The dress she wears is loose on her shoulders, and Shigeru moves closer knowing what she’s going to ask him to do. He quickly zips up the back and she turns to him with a smile. “Do I look like I actually took time to get ready or is it a complete mess?”

Shigeru chuckles, shaking his head. “You look beautiful, mom.”

She pulls him down to kiss his cheek and laughs, “you’re too sweet.” Shigeru watches her move to the bed where things were thrown onto it in a hurry and she begins to dig through her purse. “How much should I leave you?”

“You really don’t have to, mom—”

“Here you go,” she says, pressing the money into his hands. Shigeru thanks her and puts the money into his back pocket, pausing when she cups his cheek. “You could have Kentarou come over…?”

Shigeru huffs a laugh, giving her a look. “You trust us alone with one another?”

Her face burns at the question and she drops her hand, and Shigeru knows she’s embarrassed by the insinuation. “I… I think you’re young and in love and nothing will stop you from expressing that.”

He stares at her, surprised by her answer. She seems surprised too, and Shigeru is suddenly hit with how much has changed since his parents learned about Kentarou. His throat feels tight as he remembers how constricting his home had felt before compared to where he stands now, laughing with his mother in good nature about his relationship that - only a few months ago - would never have been okay.

They hear the front door open and his mother jumps, rushing to grab her things and shove her feet into little black heels. “Well, if he does come over, just… stay out of your room?”

Shigeru nods, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to obey that rule. “Of course; we’ll study in the dining room if he comes over.”

She smiles at him, pulling him down for another kiss on the cheek as his father appears in the doorway. “Ready, Yumi?”

“Of course,” she answers, patting Shigeru’s arm. “Have a good night, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, you guys have a good night too,” Shigeru nods, smiling at his father.

He gives Shigeru a hesitant look. “Where’s Kentarou?”

“Home with his dad,” Shigeru shrugs, “we can’t always be together, you know.”

His father nods, and his mother laughs. “We should get going, Eiji!”

“Right, of course,” he answers, putting his hand to his wife’s mid back. “We’ll be back later tonight, Shigeru.”

“See you later,” Shigeru waves, following them out of their room to watch them descend the stairs. They pause at the door when his father helps his mother into her coat, but then they’re moving again and heading out the door without another word.

\---

 **to Yahababe**  
[15:45] think i saw your dads car

 **from Yahababe**  
[15:45] And?  
[15:46] What, did they see you?

Kentarou sighs and replies a negative answer before pocketing his cell and making his way down the road to the familiar house. He pulls the light jacket he’d managed to remember to grab a little closer around himself and tries to shake the cold from his skin. Kentarou kicks a little pebble down the sidewalk and feels heat settle in the tips of his ears when he thinks about what will happen once he gets to Shigeru’s.

He feels the buzz in his pocket as he pushes through the front gate, choosing to ignore the text in favor of getting inside to the warmth. He doesn’t even knock or ring the bell before the door is yanked open and he’s jerked inside by his hoodie.

The wall of the entryway is hard, and the force of being thrown into makes Kentarou worry his body will break the drywall. But Shigeru’s pressing into him and kissing his breath away, so he focuses instead on kissing back and trying to reach out to shut the door.

“Shige—”

Shigeru hushes him, shoving his finger against Kentarou’s lips as he catches his own breath for a moment. “No talking - not yet,” he murmurs, dropping his hand to move back in for a bruising kiss.

Kentarou hums into his mouth, giving in to the pressing touches and the pulling hands on his clothes. Shifting forward, Kentarou tries to regain his own footing to nip at Shigeru’s lips, a faint attempt at taking control that he knows he won’t be getting back this time around.

Something’s winding around his ankles, and Kentarou chuckles when he realizes what it is. His smile is breaking Shigeru’s kissing attempts, and it makes his horny boyfriend whine against his mouth. “Sorry,” he manages to say with their faces still smushed together, “our child wants attention…”

Shigeru finally pulls back and looks to their feet, and sure enough, Momo’s curling up around Kentarou’s feet and batting at his laces. “Damn it,” Shigeru huffs under his breath, “it’s too cute to be angry about…”

Kentarou snickers and Shigeru shoves at his shoulder, crossing his arms and pouting down at Momo. “Shigeru, calm down,” he says, caressing his cheek and making Shigeru meet his eyes again. “We have most of the afternoon…”

“But,” Shigeru pulls a face, reminding Kentarou of a child who’s not getting his way, “they could decide to leave early… I don’t want to chance missing this again.”

Kentarou licks his lips, the burning in his ears spreading down his neck as he recalls every other time this week they weren’t able to have sex - and it was never the same thing each time; the first was because Watari had called one of them to complain about how he’d been dragged into the middle of whatever drama was facing Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and neither of them knew how to respond to that. Other times it was because of their parents, or because of Momo and Aki.

He completely understands where Shigeru is coming from, so Kentarou nods once to himself and bends to pick up the orange kitten - though he’s clearly grown since Kentarou pulled him from the tree - and he cradles Momo to his chest. “Sorry, kid,” he says, scratching Momo behind his ear, “mom and I have some business to attend to tonight.”

Shigeru scoffs, hitting him again. “Why am I the mom?”

“You’re pretty,” Kentarou answers easily, kicking his shoes off before carrying Momo into the sitting room, nuzzling at his fur with his cheek, his purring tickling Kentarou’s cheek. Shigeru properly closes the door from the sound of the click, and he pulls back to look at Momo, who’s turned to look at Kentarou in return. “You stay down here and laze on the couch, yeah?”

“He’s a cat,” Shigeru grumbles, “he’s not going to listen.”

“Teenage rebellion,” Kentarou replies, setting Momo down onto a couch and watching him adjust his footing before sitting and staring up at Kentarou with his big eyes.

“So all cats are teenagers then…”

Kentarou snorts and smirks over his shoulder at Shigeru. “Is Momo annoying you?”

Shigeru does not look amused. “Yeah, he stole your attention…”

Kentarou rolls his eyes and moves back over to Shigeru, taking his hand. “You’re being impatient, Shigeru…”

“Says the one who’s already had his way with me,” Shigeru mutters, glaring at the floor. “If anything, I’d argue you’re not ready for me to return the favor.”

His brow furrows as he frowns, releasing Shigeru’s hand. “Of course I’m ready - just say the word,” Kentarou waits, watching the microexpressions attempt to overcome Shigeru’s pout. “Tonight, I’m yours…”

Shigeru’s grin finally takes over and he looks up to meet Kentarou’s eyes. “You,” he chuckles, and Kentarou regrets saying anything if Shigeru is just going to laugh at him. “You’re ridiculous…”

“Still yours,” he grumbles, stepping closer to give him a soft kiss. “You ready…?”

Momo’s winding between their legs again, but neither looks down at the cat as he flops over between their feet. Shigeru nods towards the stairs and the two make their way up to the second floor, Momo watching them from his spot on the floor.

Shigeru is quick to close the door - Momo may have remained on the floor, but he’s always quick to scamper after them when they go to his room. He turns, watching Kentarou remove his jacket and immediately feels heat rise in his cheeks. Kentarou drops his hoodie without a second thought, glancing over to Shigeru shyly.

“Do you have—”

“Yeah,” Shigeru breathes, cutting off the question before pulling out the bottle from his pocket. “Did you bring—”

“Yep,” Kentarou mumbles, pulling out the wrapped condom from his own pocket. He tosses the packet onto the bedside table and hesitates where he stands, as though he isn’t sure where to start.

Shigeru chews his bottom lip for a second before letting go, stepping up silently behind Kentarou and embracing him slowly. Kentarou doesn’t move right away, and Shigeru leans in to kiss at the nape of his neck. It’s barely a press of his lips, but he feels the way Kentarou shivers either way. Figuring it to be a better starting point for everything rather than waiting any longer, Shigeru pokes his tongue out and begins to mouth and tease Kentarou’s sensitive skin.

Kentarou’s leaning into him now, and Shigeru hears him hum from the back of his throat, his hands roaming from his abs to the hem of his shirt - one skims back up under the cloth, but the other explores further down. Kentarou sharply inhales between his teeth, attempting to keep quiet, and Shigeru inwardly smirks - he’s not going to keep quiet for long.

Biting down on the skin he’d been sucking at, Kentarou jolts in his arms, grabbing hold of Shigeru’s left elbow that’s slowly creeping up his shirt and reaching back to grab a fistful of hair. A small gasp of surprise escapes his lips before a little murmur of a groan comes when Shigeru licks at the teeth marks. Tilting his head back and over, Kentarou exposes his neck more with a curse under his breath, his muscles flexing at the feeling of Shigeru’s fingers running up his skin.

Shigeru’s right hand is resting on Kentarou’s hip, his thumb rubbing circles just above the opening of his pants and over sensitive skin that trembles at the feeling. Moving from Kentarou’s neck, Shigeru kisses his way up to tease at Kentarou’s red ear, listening to the tiny sounds that manage to escape Kentarou’s lips - though they don’t remain soft for long when Shigeru finally begins to push his hand into the seam of Kentarou’s pants.

“Shig—” Kentarou chokes on his name when the left hand grazes a nipple the same moment his right hand fondles his hardening cock over his underwear. Shigeru smirks, pulling back to watch the red hue darken over Kentarou’s ears and neck, slowly creeping up to his face. “I…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, and Shigeru doesn’t mind - he wasn’t going to respond anyway, mostly in fear that his voice come out high pitched or cracked from his own nerves. Instead, after a second flick of his thumb over Kentarou’s nipple, Shigeru pulls both hands out from Kentarou’s clothing and begins to properly unbutton his pants - it was incredibly tight and hard to properly move his hand within his pants. Kentarou is watching him as well as he can, prompting Shigeru to lean up over Kentarou’s shoulder more, crowding over him, and kissing him messily. Kentarou pushes himself back more, trying to give Shigeru better access to his mouth, his hands hurrying to help with undoing his pants.

At the sound of the zipper, they both pause, barely breaking contact at their lips before Shigeru kneels to pull down Kentarou’s pants - and apparently his underwear, to Kentarou’s surprise. In his shock, Kentarou doesn’t realize that Shigeru is pushing him over onto the bed until he’s half bent over it. “Wha—”

Shigeru shushes him, rubbing his fingers into Kentarou’s lower back, pushing his shirt up again. “Just relax,” Shigeru whispers, leaning over him to kiss his neck again, “I’m going to make you feel good…”

Kentarou shivers at the way the words seem to caress his skin before Shigeru stands, the pop of the bottle reminding Kentarou of something. “Wait, I…” Shigeru hums a questioning tone, and Kentarou thinks his face might be burning now. “I already… did that...”

Silence meets his statement, and Kentarou shoves his face into the blankets, his cheeks on fire now and his ears ready to melt off. He’s not sure if Shigeru is gaping at him or silently laughing - considering how impatient he’s been all week, probably the former - but the silence isn’t helping him feel better.

He hears the shuffling from behind him before a slick hand is grabbing his butt and Kentarou pulls his head out of the blankets ot bawk in surprise. He twists around to look back at Shigeru, who’s staring at his ass - more specifically his hole, and that’s a completely different level of awkward.

“Did… when did,” Shigeru leans closer and Kentarou feels mortified he’s being inspected like this. “Today…?”

Kentarou groans in humiliation, burying his face into the blankets again. “Before I left,” he grumbles into the linens and he hears Shigeru’s soft exhale of wonder. “ _Please_ stop staring…” Shigeru doesn’t respond, and Kentarou grows anxious at his silence before he feels the warmth of Shigeru’s breath getting closer. “What are—”

His voice cuts off with a keening breath, a whine forcing its way out as well. Shigeru’s huffing a laugh, and the heat of his breath mingles with his saliva, sending a thrilling sensation up through Kentarou’s body. Nothing is said, and Shigeru presses a soft kiss close to Kentarou’s entrance, watching his body tremble at the feeling of his thumb pressing against where he’d licked. He gulps a little, nervous about doing this at all - what if he’s bad? What if something goes wrong? What if—

Kentarou’s hips are swaying, and Shigeru doesn’t think he means to do it, but it’s captivating enough to push himself forward again, this time removing his thumb and putting his mouth directly onto the twitching hole, his tongue swiping over the muscle before plunging in. This time, Kentarou doesn’t hold back his cry, his body pushing back in response and Shigeru hums as he moves his mouth, his lips working to tease the sensitive skin as much as his tongue does wiggling within him.

The keening coming from Kentarou as he rocks back against Shigeru’s mouth is enough to keep him sucking at the entrance, but he has to hold onto Kentarou’s hips to keep him from pushing Shigeru over completely. With his other hand, Shigeru reaches up and under Kentarou’s body and finds his hard dick dripping along the comforter of his bed - the friction he’d been creating must have helped, Shigeru can feel just how close Kentarou must be from the way his cock twitches and throbs in his hold. Circling his fingers around the base, Shigeru tightens his hold and hopes it might help with keeping Kentarou from coming just yet.

With a final pull on his hole, Shigeru pops his mouth off and stands, watching Kentarou collapse to catch his breath for the short break. Licking his lips, Shigeru unbuckles his belt and opens his pants, letting them drop to the floor before pushing his underwear. Kentarou gulps for another lungful of air as he tries to sit up and look over his shoulder at Shigeru, and the bright red of his face makes Shigeru smirk again.

“Roll over for me,” Shigeru quietly demands, and Kentarou hesitates for only a moment before rolling onto his back, pulling himself further onto the bed. He’s eyeing Shigeru, waiting to see what he’ll do next, and Shigeru enjoys the way his gaze follows Shigeru’s hands as he pulls his shirt off. As he grabs for the lube and condom again, Kentarou has followed suit on pulling his own shirt off, tossing it uselessly to the floor.

His voice is raspy when he speaks, and Shigeru wonders if it’s from his wailing when he had his tongue down his hole. “Didn’t think you’d do something like that,” Kentarou mumbles, sitting up on his elbows.

“I… I didn’t either,” Shigeru replies, slicking his fingers before placing them at Kentarou’s entrance again. Kentarou narrows his eyes, clearly confused, and Shigeru shrugs a little. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

Kentarou grunts, and Shigeru takes it as the go ahead that makes Kentarou toss his head back when a finger enters him. Shigeru could tell by his tongue ina way, but now he feels how Kentarou had prepared himself earlier from how easily his finger slips in - especially when the second one slides in smoothly as well. Kentarou has fallen back into the sheets, his breathing ragged, and Shigeru decides to torture him the way Kentarou had two weeks ago.

Only he’s going to use his mouth a little further.

Ducking down, Shigeru takes Kentarou’s dick up into his hand again, the precum dripping along the shaft and wetting it enough to make it that much easier for Shigeru to skim his lips over and fill his mouth with his thick, throbbing member. Kentarou’s frenzied cry is music to Shigeru’s ears, and he’s grateful he gave up on trying to stay quiet. His tongue works around the underside of the shaft and he hollows his cheeks out while trying to thrust his fingers in any kind of way that may blow Kentarou’s mind.

It clearly works, because not a moment later Shigeru’s mouth is suddenly overcome with a bitter, salty taste that spills from his lips around the base of Kentarou’s dick and Kentarou is moaning his name in a thunderous shout that seems to echo about the room.

Trying to swallow anything, Shigeru pulls off and licks at the cum dripping down at chin before looking up at Kentarou. He’s panting, his chest rising and falling with the effort, and Shigeru doesn’t have to see his face to know how red he is - his chest is burning from the blush, his arms thrown over his head in embarrassment.

Crawling on top of him, Shigeru pulls at his arms and finds the angriest mortified expression he’s ever seen on Kentarou’s face. Shigeru tries to smile, but he’s not sure what Kentarou is so mad about. “Was it that bad…?”

Kentarou scoffs, shoving at his shoulder. “Fuck no, that was amazing,” he rasps, and Shigeru fights against the shiver of pleasure from his voice, “I’m pissed because you didn’t actually…” He looks away now, unwilling to finish.

Shigeru frowns, dropping his naked body on top of Kentarou’s and letting their heated skin press together - he can feel the stickiness of their sweat mixing together, and while that normally would make him grimace, this time it feels nice. “Ken,” he says, but Kentarou just turns his face further away. “ _Ken_ ~,” he tries again, his voice carrying a song to it this time. “Look at me,” Shigeru continues, leaning up to kiss his jaw, “look at me and finish that sentence, please.”

Kentarou growls and finally turns back. “You were supposed to make love to me,” he grumbles, and Shigeru grins. “Fuck you,” Kentarou scowls, pushing at Shigeru’s face.

Laughing, Shigeru swats his hands away. “No, we’re not supposed to fuck each other, Mr. Sensitive,” Shigeru chuckles at the pout he receives, “and who said I wasn’t going to make love to you?”

“I already—”

“So what, you cum and that means we’re done here?” Shigeru cuts him off, raising an eyebrow at the confusion Kentarou’s giving off. “There’s no way we’re done, Ken,” he kisses his jaw again before sitting up, “I’m just giving you a chance to breathe.”

Kentarou sits up with him, staring at him as though he’s never seen something so amazing. “I love you,” he manages to say and Shigeru laughs again.

“I love you too,” Shigeru answers, grabbing hold of his face to kiss his cheek. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“Now,” Kentarou answers smoothly, and Shigeru gapes at him. “Fuck, just… I want you…”

Shigeru nods, standing up from the bed to grab the condom he dropped. Kentarou shuffles around on the bed to lay back properly, and Shigeru focuses on rolling the rubber on properly. Taking a deep breath, Shigeru turns back to the bed and climbs back over Kentarou, looking down at him with concern. “You’re sure?”

“Definitely,” Kentarou whispers, and Shigeru nods, pulling Kentarou’s hips towards himself. Shigeru pauses, ready to enter but still uncertain, only for a look back into Kentarou’s eyes to prompt him into pressing on. Kentarou gives a hiss at the feeling, tossing his head back once again, but Shigeru slowly presses in, watching Kentarou’s face and making sure there isn’t any pain.

It’s slow going, and Kentarou is still just a little tight despite being prepared twice now, but Shigeru finally makes it all the way in, and they both sigh when he stops moving. Hesitating, Shigeru waits for Kentarou to nod, and focuses on his flushed face once again.

Kentarou rolls his head to look up from the pillow, his eyes dark and glazed over. “Clo,” he hisses, trying to push himself up onto his elbows, “ _closer_...”

Shigeru shifts closer, letting Kentarou’s legs wrap around his back as he meets him midway. Kentarou nods a little, pressing his nose against Shigeru’s and he tilts his head, meeting his mouth for a kiss before pulling out a little, thrusting back in.

Immediately Kentarou’s moaning into his mouth, his hands springing forward and wrapping around Shigeru as well, one hand pulling at his hair. His legs loose a little hold around Shigeru’s waist, giving Shigeru more space to thrust his hips forward and back, bouncing Kentarou’s body a little until Shigeru dips him back onto the bed, letting his body relax into the cushions of the bed.

Yanking on Shigeru’s hair, Kentarou pushes at his body suddenly and Shigeru feels himself rolling towards the wall, never once slipping completely from Kentarou as he rolls with him and settles on top of him. Breaking their kiss, Kentarou sits up completely and stares down at Shigeru, leaning back on his hands when he grabs Shigeru’s thighs.

“ _Shit, Ken_ ,” Shigeru’s breath is rough as he reaches up and holds Kentarou’s hips, watching as he starts to pull himself up, dropping down before Shigeru could completely slip away. Shigeru moans, watching the way his own dick disappears into Kentarou before sliding back out a little - Kentarou’s finding a rhythm now, and Shigeru’s little huffed gasps of pleasure are matching with Kentarou’s the more he rides. He’s about to grab for Kentarou’s once more hardened cock when Kentarou falls forward, kissing him breathless and pulling at his shoulders.

Shigeru sits up from the pull, mouthing at Kentarou’s lips and pulling his tongue into his own mouth, working around the muscle the same way he had Kentarou’s dick. Hugging Kentarou’s bouncing body, Shigeru starts to move him as well, the little moans and gasps swallowed down in their kiss while Kentarou’s skin rubs against Shigeru’s - he even feels the slick of Kentarou’s cock being teased from the way their bodies are pressed together.

The pooling of pleasure finally becomes too much in Shigeru, and he releases Kentarou’s tongue to find the dip of his neck again, biting down next to the mark he’d made before while Kentarou wailed over him, a hot and sticky liquid suddenly releasing over their stomachs. Shigeru feels his own release, and the way Kentarou’s entrance contracts around him sends him over the edge in ways he’s never really imagined.

His teeth leave marks in the skin at Kentarou’s shoulder, and he licks at the the red mark for a moment. Kentarou’s body goes limp, leaning into Shigeru and pushing them back onto the bed. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but Shigeru shifts under him and pulls out, letting Kentarou roll to the side while he sat up to pull the condom off. Tying off and wrapping it in tissue, Shigeru tosses it into the trash before grabbing more tissues to wipe at the mess on his stomach. He grimaces when it’s clear it won’t be enough, so he tosses the tissues and stands to leave the room.

The bathroom isn’t far from his room, but Shigeru feels awkward walking there naked despite no one else being there. He goes quickly, wetting a cloth to wipe himself down. He rinses it off and wrings out the excess water again before hurrying back to his room, closing the door quietly. He hears something smack into it and pauses, staring for a moment before realizing it must have been Momo trying to break in.

Right now, Momo can wait. Turning to the bed, Shigeru pads over to it and sits down, pulling Kentarou gently towards him. He mumbles something, making Shigeru smile as he wipes away the mess on Kentarou as well. With the task completed, Shigeru stands to return the cloth to the bathroom, but Kentarou grabs his wrist and pulls him back. He falls back into a mess of limbs before the cloth is taken from him and tossed needlessly into his room - it splats against the floor, wherever it landed - and Shigeru fumbles around in Kentarou’s arms before they settle back against the bed again.

Shigeru studies Kentarou’s face as they lie there, and Kentarou easily looks as though he could be asleep. He knows he’s not asleep yet, so Shigeru reaches forward to brush his fingers along Kentarou’s jaw. A smile pushes at the corner of Kentarou’s lips before his eyes flutter open, and they stare into one another’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” Shigeru whispers, and Kentarou’s eyes light with joy.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
